


Wind God Girl's Memoir

by amemuasterisk



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cringe, Drabble, Edgy, Gen, idk lol you all hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amemuasterisk/pseuds/amemuasterisk
Summary: A girl pierces the eastern sky at sunrise while playing goddess. Will she not be punished?





	Wind God Girl's Memoir

A red-eyed tengu was piercing through the air that was dyed in red, yellow and orange colours by the Sun herself. She was fluttering as if the sky was her playground. She was the goddess of wind and the wind would accept any of her commands right away; no matter how absurd or foolish they were. The wind would bow before her, but still, even while being a loyal servant of a spoiled empress, it would still last a messenger of the gods and a power that brings people joy and the gods' blessed gifts.

With an old polaroid that was considered the latest technology in that world of fantasy, she was memorializing the landscapes that will someday disappear. Very soon, her photography will be considered an ancient relic, a rarity. They will be displayed in museums as a showcase of an ancient civilization or as the proof of the existence of a parallel world; mysterious and resplendent.

It was the end of a majestic flight of a goddess. Her feet touched the ground and in a millisecond she became an ordinary immortal made of mud and dirt, just like us. The beautiful vulnerability of being a living being surrounded her chest, and she had to breathe. Even harder than the other living organisms. The beautiful phantasmagoria ended. It was destined to end. It's such a shame, but even the gods themselves can't lengthen the dreams and phantasies.  
Her breath returned to normal, her lungs began to corrode, and the vital red sand started to flow through the vessels as usual.

She began to live again.


End file.
